A Woman Scorned
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #11 A Woman Scorned of the "New Mission" series. A group of Vulcan's representing T'Pau have arrived on the Enterprise. Unknown to anyone, one has a past history with SJ. A wise physician senses trouble.


23

#11 A Woman Scorned

The Enterprise was given orders to return to Starbase 5 to pick up Commodore Picking. Captain Kirk had left him behind to answer the emergency beacon of his crew.

They contacted the starbase when they came within range. "Yes, Commodore, we did rescue our crew, with not much time to spare. I am sorry we had to leave in such a hurry, but regulation 19, paragraph 7, clearly states…."

"Captain, I am aware of the regulations. We will discuss your abruptness once I am beamed aboard."

"By all means, sir."

"What is your eta, Captain,"

Kirk glanced at Mr. Spock who answered, "Eight hours, seven minutes, Captain."

"I heard, Captain. I will be ready when you arrive."

"Thank you, Commodore, I look forward to our visit."

Kirk signed off and glanced at Spock, "This could be a long voyage."

"Captain, I am sure with your diplomatic ease and charm, the Commodore will see the error of his ways."

Chekov could not hold the chuckle in any longer.

"Something humorous, Mr. Chekov?" Spock asked.

"Uh, no sir. Just a little cough, sir," he coughed.

"I thought so, keep your mind on your work, Mr. Chekov."

"Yes sir, Mr. Spock," he answered.

Lt. Uhura said, "Captain Admiral Stoliker is on frequency 28, sir."

"Put him through, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

"Hello, Admiral, Captain Kirk here."

"Yes, Captain. I have new orders for you. We need you to pick up four Vulcan dignitaries from Epsilon NG and take them to Starbase 12."

"Admiral, we're on our way to Starbase 5 to pick up Commodore Picking. We had to leave him to answer an emergency signal."

"I am aware of that, Jim but you're the only ship in their sector. From there you can return to Starbase 5 and I'm sure the Commodore will understand. One of the dignitaries is T'Arn. I don't have to remind you she is sent from T'Pau as her personal representative."

Kirk glanced at Mr. Spock, "Yes, Admiral, we are aware of her importance and we'll make sure her journey with us is pleasant."

"Thank you, Jim, we will be in touch. Out."

"Lt. Uhura, could you please raise the Commodore on Starbase 5?

Uhura found the correct frequency and said, "Sir, he's on 12a."

"Commodore, this is Captain Kirk, I'm afraid we may be delayed for several weeks. The Admiral has just given us new orders."

"Weeks, Captain? I was not informed of any change."

"I just received the order, sir. We have to pick up four Vulcan dignitaries from Epsilon NG and take them to Starbase 22. It is quite a distance, but we will return afterward."

"Captain, this is highly unusual and it will delay my return to duty. I will send a formal request to Starfleet to send someone else to pick me up."

"That is your prerogative, sir. If you find transportation, please let me know. Kirk out."

The Captain hid his smile behind his hand and sighed happily.

Kirk sat in his chair and said, "Mr. Chekov, plot us a course to Epsilon NG."

"Already, plotted, Captain."

"Very well, all ahead warp speed five, Mr. Sulu."

"Yes, Captain, warp five."

"Mr. Spock will you join me. Lt. Uhura have Dr. McCoy and Ensign Spock meet us in the conference room."

"Yes, sir, " she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once gathered in the conference room, the Captain informed the rest what their next mission was to be.

"Ensign Spock, I'm hoping you and your father will help to make our Vulcan friends feel welcomed and comfortable with us."

SJ glanced at his father and replied, "Yes, Captain. May I ask who they are, sir?"

"Yes, their names are, Sentock, Bushne', Ventik and T'Arn. I'm sure you're familiar with T'Arn."

"Yes, sir. I am," he said, not revealing his feelings.

"Can someone fill me in?" Dr. McCoy asked.

Mr. Spock spoke, "T'Arn is the personal representative of T'Pau. The three who accompany her are her assistants. They are working with the Federation in completing treaties in this far sector."

"I see. T'Pau is no longer able to travel?"

"No, Doctor, she finds the invasion of Humans with their thoughts and emotions are too strong for her liking."

"Hm, she didn't seem to mind us when we were there, " McCoy remembered the Pon Farr of both Vulcans.

"Doctor, I assure you she is the master of deflecting the torrent of Human emotions and thoughts. She simply chooses not to be there."

The Captain interrupted, "Okay, gentlemen. We have a few days before we reach Epsilon NG. Let's prepare their quarters and see what we can do about making them feel welcome. I've contacted Mr. Scott to program the food service for more Vulcan dishes. We will have a private dinner for them the first night they arrive. Dismissed."

"Aye, sir," they responded.

The Captain and Spock continued on to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enterprise sped quickly to Epsilon NG. Preparations were finished and the crew was ready.

Mr. Spock addressed the Captain, "Sir, we are nearing Epsilon NG."

"Report."

"The sandstorm they reported to us three days ago has diminished. We should find no trouble as we begin orbit, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Chekov bring us into general orbit."

"Aye, sir," he answered.

"Mr. Sulu, slow to one third impulse engines."

"One third, impulse engines, sir."

"Lt. Uhura, hail the contact person for the dignitaries."

"Yes, sir, on frequency 12, sir."

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise."

"Welcome, Captain, your passengers await you in our transporter room."

"Good, send us the coordinates and we'll beam them aboard."

"They will be ready in three minutes."

"Kirk, out," the Captain said, "Uhura, tell the honor guard to be ready. Spock."

The Captain and Mr. Spock ran to the transporter room just as the dignitaries arrived. They were all in their dress uniforms and formed a line. The bosun's whistle was sounded.

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock stepped forward. The four Vulcans stepped off the transporter pads.

"I'm Captain James Kirk, this is Mr. Spock my first officer."

"Captain, Mr. Spock, I am T'Arn, this is Sentock, Bushne' and Ventik."

Kirk did not think he saw a more beautiful Vulcan woman before, yet there was a coldness wrapped around her as if she were standing at Earth's north pole.

The Captain stepped aside and said, "This is Dr. McCoy our chief medical officer, Mr. Scott, our chief engineer and Ensign Spock."

T'Arn's eyes briefly widened, only SJ noticed.

Kirk said, "I realize it is the middle of your night, we'll show you to your quarters and we will meet in a few hours."

"Thank you, Captain." She brushed by Mr. Spock, ignoring him and the rest of the crew.

Kirk turned to his crew and said, "Dismissed. Mr. Spock, follow me, please."

The Captain and Mr. Spock showed them to their quarters.

Kirk said, "You may adjust the heat to your liking. If you are in need of anything, please let us know. We will return in five hours."

"That will be sufficient, Captain."

Kirk and Spock returned to their quarters and changed into daily uniforms.

Kirk said, "Captain's private log. Four dignitaries from Vulcan have been picked up from Epsilon NG and we are taking them to Starbase 22. T'Arn the representative of T'Pau is with us. She does not seem to be impressed with us. It will be a long two weeks. Out."

Kirk and Spock met on the bridge.

"Chekov, have you plotted our course to Starbase 22?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good, Sulu all ahead Warp factor 7."

"Warp 7, Captain?"

"Yes, our visitors are in a hurry."

"Ahead warp 7," Sulu responded.

The Captain settled in his chair and several yeoman stood in line with reports to read and sign. Five hours later they finished their watch on the bridge and met the Vulcan group outside their quarters.

Kirk asked, "Did you find your quarters sufficient?"

"Yes, Captain, quite sufficient."

"I'd like to take you on a tour of the Enterprise, but first I'm sure you'd like a meal."

Kirk led the way to the mess hall on their floor. He had instructed Dr. McCoy and Ensign Spock to meet them in the mess hall. He showed the visitors how to choose options from the food service.

They sat at a large table and Kirk gave them a few minutes to eat and then he talked about the tour.

"Captain, you do not have to take time from your busy day to show us the ship. We are impressed with it, but we have much preparation to do before our meetings."

Kirk got the meaning of her statement and adjusted his impression of them immediately.

"Very well," he replied.

"Ensign Spock, I see that you have followed your father's example and chose to join Starfleet Command," T'Arn said.

"Yes, I'm sure you were aware of my decision."

"The Vulcan Academy has lost another valuable addition."

McCoy looked at the Captain and a lift of his eye brow expressed to him his thoughts.

"I'm sure there are many choice cadets at the academy," SJ responded.

"There is no shortage, that is sure. However, being part Human, you may have found it too difficult."

SJ rose to the bait, "Are you implying because I am part Human that I would struggle with the work at the academy?"

"It is a deficit."

Kirk interrupted, "I'm sure Ensign Spock made his decision by looking at both options. We'd like to invite you for a dinner tomorrow night around 1700 hours in the conference room by my office. We will see you then."

The Captain and his officers stood and left the room. SJ did not wait to speak with the Captain or his father.

Bones said, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Spock frowned and said, "Explain, Dr. McCoy."

"That young lady had or has a huge crush on your son."

Kirk tried to keep his chuckle to himself but did not succeed.

"Doctor?"

"I'm telling you, that woman will make SJ's life miserable while she's here." He turned at the corner and went into the lift for sick bay.

Kirk and Spock continued to their quarters.

Once on the lift , Spock said, "Captain…"

"Spock, I'm not getting in the middle of this one. Let's just let it go for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next evening the officers and their wives attended the dinner in their dress uniforms. SJ and Anastasia sat at the far corner away from T'Arn. He had not shared the earlier conversation with Anastasia.

As they sat the Captain went around the table and introduced the new arrivals.

"This is Mr. Spock's wife, Head-Nurse Christine, my son Ensign Kirk and his wife Dr. Joanna. Dr. Joanna is our Dr. McCoy's daughter and at the far end of the table is Ensign Spock with his wife, Dr. Anastasia."

T'Arn's nose went up in the air and she glared at the women who had married the Vulcan men.

Kirk noticed and said, "Let's have a seat and we will be served,"

Dr. McCoy tried to catch Spock's eye, but he was busy whispering to Christine.

The Captain was very adept at keeping the flow of conversation going. Mr. Scott who usually told funny stories knew that the Vulcan's would not appreciate his humor and remained quiet.

Lucas and Joanna talked quietly to SJ and Anastasia. SJ hardly touched his food as he glared down the table at T'Arn.

The Captain finally excused them from the table to mingle around with drinks and fruit tea for their guests.

Sentock and Bushne' were standing talking with each other. The two ensigns and their wives stepped forward to try and include them in their conversation, but the two turned their backs and SJ with his excellent hearing heard their comment.

A quick glance around the room and SJ saw the Captain looking at him. The Captain discreetly shook his head no, and SJ turned back to his friends.

"That was rude," Joanna said,

Lucas said to SJ, "What did they say to each other as they walked away?"

"They did not wish to spend one more minute than they had too with a half breed?

"What," exclaimed Anastasia.

SJ quickly took her arm and whispered, "Let's go, I will not stay here another minute."

"No, we have to stay, we're not running from that bigot," Lucas replied.

Across the room T'Arn and Ventik were talking with the Captain, Spock and Christine.

T'Arn said, "Spock, I did not know that you had remarried." She briefly looked at Christine.

Spock nodded and looked at Christine, "We were married almost three years ago. Christine and I have worked together for many years."

"I see, well, there are not many female Vulcans in Starfleet to choose from. I can see choosing a Human would be your only choice."

Christine said, "Spock and I respect and love each other very much. Whether we are Human, or Vulcan was not a deterrent in our relationship."

"Love, is a wasted emotion that takes time and energy away from serious study. It is a wonder you Humans discovered the wheel as early as you did."

Kirk looked at Christine with a warning, "It is amazing how far we have come along. On that note, I am going to send my officers off for the evening. If we can be of assistance at anytime, please ask," the Captain did a slight bow and motioned for Spock and Christine to follow.

He walked up to the rest of the officers and said, "Ladies and gentlemen it's time to call it a night, you all have busy days tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," they replied with relief.

Out in the hall Christine kept all her comments to herself. She knew

SJ was upset about something. At the door of their quarters, she turned to Spock.

"Dear, I think something was said to SJ, perhaps you should go speak with him."

"I am sure he can handle this himself," he said and opened the door for her to proceed ahead of him.

"Spock, he was all flushed, just talk with him."

He looked down at his wife and he felt the familiar flutter in his side. He could never say no to his wife if she was being reasonable. He knew the dinner had not gone well tonight.

"I will go see him. I am also concerned about you. Did T'Arn upset you?"

"Spock, don't worry."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, "I am sure if, T'Pau were to see how she behaved she would be chastised properly. I will return Wife, and we will talk when I get back."

Christine reached up and kissed him lightly, "I'm good, Spock. I can take her insults. Don't worry about me."

He left and rang his son's door bell.

"Come," SJ responded.

SJ stood from the couch to receive their visitor, "Father?"

Anastasia stood up to greet him.

"SJ, you were upset when you left dinner tonight. Do you wish to speak of it?"

"No, Father, I can handle it."

"Father," Anastasia spoke, "I'd like to speak of it."

"Ana, it is not necessary."

"For me it is, I will not have my husband insulted by visitors to our own ship."

"Ana, I do not wish to speak about it," he replied sternly.

Ana looked down and said, "As you wish, but if one of them makes another comment I will have something to say."

SJ went to her and touched her arms softly, "Let me handle this."

She nodded and Spock said, "If I can be of assistance later, let me know."

"Yes, Father, I do appreciate you coming."

Spock nodded and returned to his quarters.

The next three days went without incidents, but the visiting Vulcans never involved themselves with the crew.

Lucas, SJ and their wives met for breakfast in their mess hall. Coffee, orange juice and eggs with fruit were being enjoyed when the four Vulcans came in for their meal.

The room became quiet and Lucas watched the Vulcans as they sat behind them to eat.

Lucas could tell SJ was watching them over his shoulder. "SJ, just let it go," he said quietly.

His dark eyes told his friend he was trying.

T'Arn was saying to her companions, "It is a shame that both Vulcans chose Humans as their mates. I'm sure their offspring will be of dubious quality."

Ventik replied, "I must agree Secretary T'Arn. It should never have been allowed."

Joanna's face was getting red and Anastasia held her spoon halfway to her mouth.

Lucas stood and turned around. He walked up to the table behind him and leaned down.

He smiled brightly and his blue eye sparkled. He said, "I suggest that you keep your voices down. We pride ourselves on the eclectic variety of species that join Starfleet Command. It is obvious that you do not know what you are saying and I will let it go this time. Have a good day."

Lucas returned to his table and finished his breakfast. They walked out the door to go to their duty places.

SJ took Anastasia hand and walked her to sick bay. He kissed her hand and put his arm around her. "Don't let her upset you, Ana. She is a rude, cold woman. I should have told you earlier that we have a history together."

Ana stopped and said, "What! What kind of history?"

SJ pulled her aside and held her face in his hands, "We were in school together and she was instigated a lot of the teasing that I endured from my classmates. When we finished senior school she told me she was not promised to a mate, and that she would choose me as a fair mate for her."

"What did you say?"

"I abruptly turned around and I never saw her again until four days ago," he kissed her and said, "I love you will all my being, do not waist a moment thinking about that evil woman."

Her green eyes twinkled and she kissed him back, "See you later,

SJ."

SJ watched her enter sick bay and when he turned around T'Arn was standing in the hall watching him. He passed her by and went to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later in the week, Bones, Kirk and Spock were talking about the dinner they were having with the Vulcans the next evening. Protocol called for a dinner once a week with visiting dignitaries. This one was considered casual, so no uniforms were required.

Bones said, "If I have to put my monkey suit on again, it will be too soon."

Kirk laughed and said, "Remember, we left the Commodore back on Starbase 12. He will expect the royal treatment once he boards. I have to go to my office, I have work that needs to get done. Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night, Jim," they responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At breakfast the next morning the Ensigns were having breakfast with their wives. They were laughing at an incident they had recalled from shore leave when the four Vulcans sat behind them again. They were once again expected to appear for dinner that night and were not looking forward to it.

SJ stood and took Ana's tray to the compactor.

T'Arn said loud enough for all to hear, "What does the child of a half breed and a Human make? One quarter breed? And if that child married a Human what would that make their child, a no breed?"

Lucas stood up abruptly and turned around and said, "I warned you before to keep your voice down. I am making a formal complaint to the Captain of your unprofessionalism. I suggest you work on your negotiations and keep the criticisms to yourself."

"You are a mere, Ensign. How dare you speak to me this way. I will have words with your Captain myself. We will see who is being unprofessional."

Lucas said, "Be my guest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four left and returned to duty. Kirk and SJ worked on the bridge again. After settling in their posts the first hour, Lucas turned to face the Captain.

"Sir, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

The Captain put his work down and said, "Yes, Ensign, follow me." They went into the conference room off the bridge.

"What is it, Lucas?"

He told the Captain what had happened in the mess hall that morning.

Kirk responded, "That is a little crude, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, I thought you should know before tonight's dinner. Are we required to attend?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll take care of this Lucas, thanks for pointing it out to me."

"Yes, sir," he returned to his post.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

SJ dreaded the dinner and was not himself when he returned to his quarters. Ana walked back to their bedroom area from the shower and saw him sitting at the table.

"SJ, don't be upset. The Captain is aware of T'Arn's attitude. Let's leave it up to him to handle her."

He stood and walked over to her placing his hands on her upper arms. "I will ignore her. I promised my father that I would not embarrassed the Captain. You better finish dressing. I want to show off the most beautiful woman in the galaxy tonight."

She kissed him passionately and he pulled her closer to him, "Ana, we don't have time right now," he growled.

"Later?"

"A promise, My Wife."

Ana came out in her evening attire. The slim fitting deep green dress with silver sparkles made her green eyes sparkle like the silver in her dress. She wore a simple silver necklace and bracelet.

SJ's mouth dropped open, "Oh, you look gorgeous. When did you acquire this beautiful dress?"

"I bought it the same day I bought your lime green shirt."

SJ shook his head and went to her. He kissed her and held her to him. She felt a brush of his mind through her body.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. You make me very proud."

She smiled and they left.

They met Joanna and Lucas outside their quarters.

Joanna had on a long royal blue dress that made her blonde hair and blue eyes glow.

Lucas smiled at the two women and said, "I'm sending you two shopping together more often. SJ, aren't they beautiful?"

He smiled and said, "There's something I'd rather be doing right now than having dinner with our visitors."

Lucas laughed and said, "I agree. You look sharp in your gray, red and black tunic, too."

I believe my response should be, "What, this old thing?" making fun of all the women who say that when complimented.

They laughed together as they walked to the larger conference room.

Drinks and appetizers had been set up at different locations. Everyone was dressed up in their civvies. Even Mr. Scott brought out his kilt and looked handsome as ever. The Captain had on a navy blue suit with a white shirt. He wore his silver cowboy bolo tie. Mr. Spock wore a long black draped one piece robe that was trimmed in red at the edges of the collar and cuffs. The light picked up dark burgundy colors here and there. The best of the bunch was Christine in her beaded long black gown. Her blonde hair was swept up and she had on a matching red and black necklace. She and Spock were a stunning couple. Dr. McCoy came running in a little late. He had on his gray suit with a white shirt.

The only change in the seating arrangement was that the Captain sat in the middle of the table so he had a better view of his officers and the visitors faces. He would squash the first offending comment by either side.

The Captain kept the conversation going by asking T'Arn questions about the up coming negotiations. He was surprised she was as honest about the proceedings as she was. He did find her preparation of the topic amazing, yet he knew of the other side of her, too.

After dinner T'Arn made her way to SJ and Anastasia. She met SJ's eyes and said, "The Captain has asked me to apologize for the comments I had made earlier." She turned and started back to her group.

"Excuse me T'Arn," SJ said.

She stopped and turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"I believe so, yes," and she spun back around.

SJ took two steps towards her and grabbed her arm and turned her around. She gasped as he clasped her upper arm tightly.

"I can withstand all of the torment and prejudice you have always dished out, but you will not belittle my wife, nor the wife of my Father. I demand a personal apology to each of them."

The Captain and Mr. Spock quickly walked up to the group.

"Ensign, that will be enough," the Captain said.

"Captain…."

Spock spoke louder, "Ensign, come with me, please."

SJ glanced at his wife and followed his father out the door.

Spock turned to him and said, "I believe you are finished for the evening. Return to your quarters and await for the Captain to call you."

"Yes, sir," he responded.

Spock returned to the room and the Captain was speaking to T'Arn.

"I think that it is best if you and your group remain in your cabins for the next three days. We will make sure that your meals are delivered, but I will not have any more remarks from you about my crew. And my crew will leave you to your work."

T'Arn bowed slightly and called for her three advisors.

Dr. McCoy stepped up and said softly to the Captain and Spock, "I told you that woman had it out for SJ."

"Bones," he said.

"Captain, SJ was just trying to defend me, sir," Ana said.

"I know. The rest of you return to your quarters. I don't think we'll have any more problems."

Lucas and Joanna walked Anastasia back to her cabin. Anastasia said, "I can't believe that woman, she is vile."

"Only a few more days and she'll be gone," Lucas said, "good night, Ana."

Shortly after the Captain called SJ to his quarters. He buzzed the Captain's door.

"Come," he called.

SJ stood at attention in front of his father and the Captain.

"At ease, Ensign." the Captain looked at his desk and then back to

SJ. "Can you explain what happened tonight?"

"Sir, she said that you told her to apologize to me, and she did. She then turned around and I asked her if that was all she had to say. She replied, yes. Captain, I will not have my wife, nor my Father's wife made fun of, so I asked her to apologize to each of them. I am sorry if I embarrassed you, sir."

"I wasn't embarrassed, but I have a feeling there is a history between you two. Am I correct?"

SJ looked at his father and said, "Yes, sir, she was a classmate of mine."

"Can you explain more?"

"Captain, I would prefer not too. It's rather personal."

"It's not personal when it affects my ship, Ensign," he said.

SJ sighed and said, "She was involved in my constant harassment during my junior and senior grades. Before I left for the academy, she approached me and said she preferred me as a mate for her in the future. And since neither of us were promised when we were young, she said she would take me."

The Captain cleared his throat, "And you said?"

"Nothing, sir. I turned around and I have not seen her until she beamed aboard the Enterprise. I believe she is quite angry with me."

"Yes, I think you are correct. In the future, we will have to make better choices of people at these state dinners. That is not a reflection on you Ensign. You may return to your quarters."

"Thank you, Captain."

Kirk turned to his first officer as he rubbed his neck muscles, "Spock, I should have listened to Bones on this one."

"Captain, I was not aware of their relationship, or lack of it."

"Spock, I probably would have insisted on him being there anyway. I have learned my lesson. Let's call it a night. I'm bushed."

"Yes, Captain."

"Spock?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Christine looked stunning tonight and so did Ana and Joanna. Those ladies know how to show off don't they?"

"Captain, I do not think they were showing off as much as they were claiming their territory."

"And you claim not to understand female emotions," Kirk laughed.

"Another confession, Captain, it is Christine that pointed that out."

Captain Kirk could be heard laughing out in the hall.


End file.
